berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Irvine
|-| Apostle Form= |kanji= アーヴァイン |rōmaji= Āvain |also known as=The Arcane Archer |manga debut= Episode 192 The War Demons |anime debut= (2017 Anime) Episode 15 Banner of the Flying Sword |japanese voice= |english voice= |gender= Male |height = 175 cm (5'9") Apostle Form (Nose to Tail): 531 cm (17'5") |weight = 63 kg (134 lbs) Apostle Form: 446 kg (983 lbs) |eyes= White |hair=Black |status= Alive |affiliation= Reborn Band of the Falcon; God Hand |previous affiliation= |occupation= Hunter Captain of the Band of the Falcon's Archers |previous occupation= |image gallery= yes |type = |species = Apostle Human (formerly) }} is an apostle who serves together with Zodd, Locus, Grunbeld and Rakshas under the reborn Griffith in his Band of the Falcon as captain of the archers. Appearance In his human form, Irvine looks no different from an average, if slightly slender, human. Irvine's most noticeable feature is his eyes; they are completely white, lacking corneas and irises. Unlike his peers Zodd, Locus, and Grunbeld, Irvine excels in the art of ranged combat. As a result, Irvine is not dressed in armor. Instead, he wears a dark magenta suit, on the back of which lies a cape of the same color that reaches behind his knees. His hat is pointed with two black tipped feathers attached, and his tight fitting pants are a bright cream in coloration. His grey boots ride up to above his knees. In his apostle form, his slender figure is jointed to a wolf-like creature that appears to be a metamorphosis of his bow. The animal body possesses long horns and thick fur along its neck. At the back of the creature, Irvine's lower torso and arms become covered in dark fur, and two antennae-like horns protrude from the center of his forehead. His nails grow longer, resembling claws, and his ears lengthen and become considerably pointy, akin to those of elves. Personality Irvine is a quiet, introverted man that primarily keeps to himself. He is committed to performing his role as a captain and is shown to take battles very seriously, carrying out orders quickly and efficiently at a moment's notice. Aside from this, he doesn't show much concern for other matters relating to the Band of the Falcon, preferring to distance himself from the other apostles when given leisure time. While on his own, Irvine enjoys hunting wildlife and camping in the woods whilst immersing himself in his only known pleasure: playing the by the campfire. Although he is an apostle, Irvine is shown to possess a tenderhearted side to his personality that he keeps hidden. This is shown briefly while taking care of Sonia and protecting her from the cold. Irvine most likely keeps this side of himself hidden due to the fact that among apostles, such traits are incredibly rare and viewed as a form of weakness. Abilities Master Archer/Marksman: Irvine's arrows are undeniably fast, powerful, and lethal. Even at an extreme range, Irvine is capable of firing multitudes of arrows at once, every one of which strikes its mark; the arrows have the unusual property of dismembering whatever body part they strike, beheading their targets or causing enough physical damage for the victims to die almost instantly. His unnatural deadliness with his bow has thus far prevented any melee attacker from getting close enough to him to attempt to even carry out an attack. Supernatural Agility: Irvine is shown to be able to travel the battlefield at great speeds and scale large constructs with ease, a feat that is increased even further in his apostle form. At the battle of Vritannis, Irvine easily outdistances himself from the Kushan advance. Organic Arrows: In his apostle form, Irvine is capable of forming his own arrows using fur from his lower body; the fur condenses into sharp needles that, once shot, unravel violently after they reach a target's body, literally growing thorny bushes inside of the enemy. This allows a relatively small arrow to dismember even a big opponent. Additionally, Irvine can utilize the horns of his apostle form by tying a rope around them, fashioning a ballista-like weapon with which to shoot arrows at a high velocity. It is not certain whether Irvine's arrows are magically enhanced to not lose speed or power after each firing, or if the force behind each shot is so great that even against gravity and air resistance the arrows are still powerful enough to instantly kill their targets. Story Millennium Falcon Arc Irvine is introduced during the battle of Lumias firing multiple arrows which behead numerous Kushan soldiers. When the Kushan reinforcements begin to arrive Irvine fires a second volley, once again beheading the opposition. Irvine and his archers with the demon lancers assault Wyndham Palace, easily breaking Kushan's lines. The apostle forces are confronted by a large number of Daka, Pishacha and Emperor Ganishka himself. Although they are rivals of the daka demon and the war elephants, they cannot stop Ganishka when he enters his own apostle form. This situation is part of Griffith's plan, as he and Zodd break the roof of Charlotte's tower and free her from her captivity in the city while Ganishka is busy. At the battle of Vritannis Irvine kills almost all Kushan generals, generating great chaos on the battlefield. In the final battle against Shiva Ganishka, he is seen fighting in his apostle form protecting Sonia. Fantasia Arc Irvine along with Laban and other Falconia soldiers help refugees fleeing astral creatures. When a Cockatrice emerges from the forest's darkness, is forced to fight the creature using his apostle form, utilizing a much larger arrow made from his new tail hair, Irvine fires his arrow directly into the cockatrice's mouth, killing it. Some time later, the Band of the Falcon faces an army of jötnar, the giant leader orders to bring a massive hydra to sic on the Falcons. Zodd engages the hydra, while from afar Irvine supports him, shooting arrows into the giant snake. The finishing blow is dealt by Grunbeld, who burns the hydra with his fire breath. Later, Irvine and his companions return triumphantly to Falconia. Notes References es:Irvine Category:Apostles Category:Band of the Falcon (Reborn) Category:Knights Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Millennium Falcon Arc Characters Category:Fantasia Arc Characters